1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to pool cue tip repair devices.
2. Description of Related Art
After a period of use, a pool cue tip often becomes worn or damaged and is no longer desirable to be used. Conventional and commercially available devices to replace these tips have several disadvantages. Particularly, these devices generally include a clamp that is affixed to the cue stick by rings, which are forced on the wood portion of the cue stick to hold the device tight against the cue stick. These types of devices may damage the cue stick by exerting excessive pressure on the wood.